The Devil is a Wizard?
by yamibakura098
Summary: What if the devil was teleported to the wizard world. R&R


The Devil is a Wizard?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_On an interdimensional planet there were two civilizations the human like creatures, and the demonic creatures. The human like creature evolved just like the humanity we know today, while the demonic side evolved into something much more horryifying; one demon practicing in the dark arts rose above the rest and conquered all the land. He was a cold hearted demon who only trusted one man, the man who has been with him through thick and thin the one who helped him conquer the land. It was a millenia, until two twins stared a rebellion and succeeded in destroying the demon, Jackel's army until only he and his partner, Tyrell were left._

"The power it's too great I'm burning!" said a man with a black coat, and blood red gems on the bottom of it.

"Yes, burn you wicked devil pay for all the things you did to our people!" yelled a pair of woman in shiny silver metal radiating a golden aura. The golden light got bigger and bigger, until it filled the entire room, "Sire nooo! I'll save you," as a man in a crimson cloak with an onyx gem on the neck jumped into the room towards the other man. The room flashed a golden yellow, and as the light cleared out all that was left was a scorch mark on the floor were the two men were.

"Wheewww! It's finally over now we can rebuild this world from what that horrible demon did to it!" cheered the two girls.

"Not so fast girls they might not be dead they could've opened a dimesional rift portal and escaped," said a mysterious man.

Meanwhile we find the two demons falling into an abyss slowly transformin younger and more human, they shrinked until they were 5'1, their horns got smaller, their claws getting shorter, their feet developing toes, and there skin getting paler, until they looked just like eleven year old boys. Jackel had shiny grey hair, dark amethyst eyes, and his cloak had turned into a plain black cotton shirt with dark blue jean, and Tyrell had Crimson red hair, red ruby eyes, with anlight red shirt and black pants overall they looked ike somebody from an anime. They were falling forever, until they finally hit the ground and landed in a dark alley bloody and bruised. "Sire what happened your a midgit and human!" yelled Tyrell as he held his head, "and what happened to my beautiful horns I just had them polished, and my voice I sound like a child!"

"What are you babbeling about general I'm taller than you now come closer, so I can prove it," commanded Jackel as he completely ignored the not human part and pulled Tyrell closer so that he can compare to find that they were equal in size. "I call blashemy I am way taller than you,"

"Sire you just completely ignored the part were I said that we were human!" yelled the demon emperor's general.

"Ba! I don't care about that a form is just a form do you think if I was human I could still conquer the world and keep it like that for a millenia?" asked the king

"No, because you have no idea how politics work, and a human's life span is about eighty years, not even close enough to rule for a millenia!" yelled Tyrell to his master.

"Oh yeah, well we still have our powers!" Jackel said completely shrugging off the fact that his partner in crime just insulted him, and pointed towards a trash can which levitated off the ground and exlpoded. "Well it seems I still have my gravity manipulating powers, but I feel slightly winded strange I could do this just fine in my old one form maybe it has something to do with our small human forms that those mortals call a child," commented the Emperor Jackel, and he turned towards his general to see throw a dark ball of energy, "well it seems you have your energy manipulation too how do you feel?"

"I am also tired, and light headed," said Tyrell as he started swaying side by side, "dumb human bodies," as he passed out, and Jackel soon followed.

"Oh! What do we have here two injurd children I must bring them to the hospital right away," yelled an old man with a white cloak on and a gray beard, as he picked up the two children one on each shoulder.

"Ughhhh my head stupid human body I hate you!" yelled Jackel as he woke up, "hey where am I this isn't the comfortable dark alley I was in?"

"Ugghhhhh my head dumb human body I despise you!" yelled Tyrell as he woke up.

"Stop copying me you idiot if you do the readers will think the author in unimginative!" yelled the angry thousand year old boy just as he said that the old man form last night walked through the door.

"Ahhhh, it seems you have awoken now I want to ask you what happened last night," asked the old man.

"How dare you question me you insolent fool I'll devour your soul!" yelled Jackel.

"Oh my how feisty, oh yes I've forgotten to introduce myself I'm Dumbledore, the headmaster, of a great school called Hogwarts were young wizards and witches come and learn magic, and I assume you are of magical descent since I've found you in Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore ignoring what Jackel just said.

"What do you mean of magic descent I created magic you old fool!" yelled Jackel upset of how him the demon who conquered an entire world got his powers from his parents, he destroyed them when he was jut a baby.

"Oh yes the imagination of youngsters now may I ask what happened to you," the headmaster pressured. As Dumbledore said this Jackel felt a tingling in his head, this old fool was trying to break into his head how dare he, so mustering all the enrgy he could he tried to use his power to freeze the man, and succeeded, 'Hmmmmm I wonder why I'm not tired I guess that it was just the fatigue talking last night.'

"Hey Tyrell that old coot tried to break into my mind we have to leave," commanded Jackel

"Wait my sire do you not feel the magical essence flowing around that man-," Tyrell was cut off.

"Magical essence Tyrell I believe you have a few screws loose only you, those two brats from home, and I could perform magic and that magical school he was talking about he is absolutely senile!" said Jackel

"Fine I'll just read his mind and then lets see," said Tyrell offened that the man he stood with through all his sins would say that he has screws loose. Tyrell looked into Dumbledore's eyes, and then went into a dazed phase, "Huuuuuh!" gasped Tyrell as he exited grom the mindscape of Dumbledore. "Sire it's not just him it's a whole civilization of human wizard and witches, and there's this one evil one called Voldemort, dumb name by the way, and the chosen one called Harry Potter, thats just a strange name but ehh we can't all have cool names, who is supposed to deafeat him, oh and were in a place called St. Mugo hospital!" yelled Tyrell all in one breath.

"Hmmmmm this disturbs me because I wanted to conquer this planet when the other one failed, I guess we just have to kill Voldemort," said Jackel and Tyrell gave him a dumbfounded look.

"What I say there's a whole civilization of magical people and you just want to kill somebody wow!" said Tyrell in an exasperated tone.

"Whatever, now I'm going to unfreeze this man and tell him that we're orphans and see about this school maybe they'll ley us stay or something," said Jackel

"Good plan my lord, and once we infiltrate the school we'll get a legion of loyal followers and conquer this world, then bring our new army to conquer that land too!" laughed Tyrell.

"What no, but that sounds better than my plan so lets go wih that one," said Jackel as he snapped and unfroze Dumbledore, "well it's an uncomfortable situation old man but we were both abandoned when we were children an adopted by an abusive family, but we decided to run away, and have been pickpocketing to survive I wish there was a place where we could be safe but were," said Jackel slowly turning into a sob.

"Ohhh you poor souls, I would be happy to help why don't you come with me to Hogwarts, and we'll work some housing situation out don't worry, and while we're at why don't we just get you're Hogwart things too, now where is your list it should've come with an owl," said Dumbledore staying ignorant to the fact that he didn't explain how they ended up bruised and bloody in the alley.

"We didn't get letters kind sir," said Tyrell who was silent the whole time just watching the situation roll out.

"Oh no matter I'm the headmaster I have the whole thing memorized," said the headmaster, as he brought out some floo powder.

"What's that?" asked Tyrell

"Oh this is floo powder just throw it into the chimney, say the name of the place you want to go and then you will be teleported there, so just screa Diagon Alley," explained Dumbledore. 'Ha idiotic humans, Tyrell and I can easily just teleport anywere I want all I have to do is think of the place, and why didn't I just destroy this place I have enough power to, wait nooo that would be boring and who knows maybe I'll find a lady friend along the way, and form an army' he thought as he subconciously grabbed some of the power and said Daigon Alley then went up in flames.

"No my lord!" yelled Tyrell as he jumped after him.

"Hahahaha what an interesting pair they used to be demons I wouldn't have known, well this year should be interesting," Dumbledore said smiling.


End file.
